Achilles Heels
by mannequin doll
Summary: Don't you get it? It isn't meant to be like this. BlairChuck AU oneshot.


**Achilles Heels**

"_Don't you get it? It isn't meant to be like this."_

Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl or any of its' characters.  
A/N: I'm new at this thing, alright? Please review and let me know how to improve and such.

Her wavy brown hair almost gives him whiplash as she throws her head back with laughter. "God, I love you."

His heart stops beating until she realizes she's just caught up fooling around in the moment. "I know", he brushes it off with an arrogant comment. "I'm irresistible."

"Chuck Bass, if there's anything you are, that's it!" Blair giggled, sticking her leg up in the air.

She's laughing. He can still make her laugh. 

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to attend the debutant ball with me, Blair Waldorf", Nathaniel smiled charmingly, looking up at his girlfriend.

Blair looked down self-consciously, seeing Chuck out of the corner of her eye. "My mother is running that thing", she said loudly, so Chuck would hear her. "I guess I should go", she tells Nate, smiling at him and accepting his invitation.

She runs, and Chuck quickly catches up to her, glaring at her. "You always have a choice", he tells her before she can say a thing.

She's ignorant. He can still show her the truth.

She and Nate dance. He watches from the side.

"I'm no virgin anymore", Blair smiled wildly, throwing her head back, her bright red lips swollen.

Chuckling, he picks her up effortlessly and drags her into the limo. "So you and Nathaniel finally did the deed, huh?" he asks casually as she lazily drapes an arm around his shoulder.

"Nate? I didn't sleep with Nate, silly! I slept with…what's his name again? Dean? Don? Dan! Serena's boyfriend! That guy", she giggles drunkenly, slipping into oblivion. "I think I called your name when I came."

He almost chokes. He pities her. She has slept with her best friend's boyfriend; done the same thing her best friend had done years before.

She's drunk. He can still make her sober.

But she called his name.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" she asks quietly as he ties the corsage around her wrist.

"Since I met you would be the appropriate movie line, but the truth is I don't even know", he tells her honestly.

"Aw. Who knew Chuck Bass was a softie?" she smiles, shaking her head. Inside, she's proud. He's somewhat her little prodigy.

Her little experiment. Her little secret.

"Nate's upset. I think you should talk to him." He doesn't know why he's talking to her about her ex-boyfriend.

"I could care less. We haven't been together in a long time mentally", Blair reminds him, her fire engine red nail polish fading. So is her demeanor.

"Right. Because I think that when you sleep with DeanDonDan guy, it qualifies as cheating. Guess you couldn't help the guilt", he retorts, angry at her. He has hurt his best friend. Nathaniel is unsuspicious. He's guiltless.

Chuck, on the other hand, takes the blame. 

"Blair says hello", he says nonchalantly when he's out with Nate the next day.

Nate is monotone. "Great. I don't even know why she broke up with me." He doesn't speak.

"Maybe she was seeing someone else." He doesn't know why he says it, but he's sure his words are cutting deep into Nate's skin.

"Like who?" his friend asks sharply. "You know?"

Chuck holds his hands up innocently. "Not a clue. It's just a hunch."

They walk to school in silence.

"So, you're broken up with Nate. For real this time", Chuck states as he and Blair sit next to each other in his limo. The windows are tainted.

"No thanks to you", she glares, rolling her eyes in true Blair Waldorf fashion.

"Please. That relationship was long overdue", Chuck says the obvious. "I was thinking…we should go out." He is blunt, and he doesn't know where it's come from.

"Excuse me?" Blair's brown eyes are wide, but a sparkle of mischief lies in them that he does not miss.

"Look. I make you laugh. I make you cry. I make you angry. I make you _feel_. You make me feel something too. When was the last time someone made you felt something?" he challenges, his husky voice earnest.

She throws her hands up dramatically, sighing as her eyes close. "Don't you get it? It isn't meant to be like this!" she cries out, throwing one of the glasses in the limo at the window.

The window breaks as glass shards shatter around the street and in the car.

Chuck's hand is bleeding, but then she's kissing him like there's no tomorrow and he can't feel a thing but her lips on his.


End file.
